


Paopu Fruit

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Not Beta Read, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Promises, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Sora wants to share the Paopu Fruit.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Paopu Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously this isn't how they shared it in the game. I mean, it was kind of weird how Sora and Kairi had their own fruit, I legit thought they were going to eat the same fruit and that would tie them together to destiny, or whatever. I don't know. But they were simply recreating the drawing they made on the cave wall. 
> 
> Whatever, I didn't like how they excluded Riku!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Sora walked toward the tree where he had spent time with both Riku and Kairi. They were just kids with ambition on their mind, ready to face the world head on, and now, things had changed since then. They had left their island, but not in the way that they had hoped. The trials brought them to this point, and Sora felt warm at the thought as he climbed the stairs, then walked along the bridge.

He had seeked out Kairi and Riku. He had fought his best friend, he saved Kairi, then he went after Riku who was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. He had done everything to protect them, to make sure they were safe, and they had done the same.

Sora climbed upon the tree and sat down. The sun was setting, the sight a warm comfort upon the tranquil waters. His home would always remain the same, even how much he and his friends tried to escape it, they found their way back. A place where they started on their journey.

“Sora.” He turned and found Kairi walking towards him, a smile on her face and her blue eyes twinkling. 

“Hey, Kairi.” He watched her climb the tree and sit beside him.

They were quiet, but Sora recalled how he felt when she had disappeared. The fear of losing her as he had lost Riku. The darkness ravaging the island, taking everything he held dear to him. He was looking for her as much as he was looking for Riku.

“We have a big battle tomorrow…” Kairi began, looking nervous.

Sora nodded, “We do.”

“You know how the Paopu Fruit is meant to talk about—”

“Destiny,” Sora interrupted, almost distractedly. “I know.”

“I was thinking we could do that...so we can stay in each other’s life…” Kairi said. 

Sora looked at her, noticing the smile on her face, the confidence in her eyes. She was serious about this, and he smiled back. They had changed since the time when their world had vanished beneath their feet. This battle will determine what will happen to them as their fates are either severed or locked together.

“I was thinking about that too,” Sora said.

Kairi perked up, “Really?”

Sora nodded, then he reached inside his sweater and pulled out a paopu fruit. A large star with a leaf dangling on one end. It was native to the island, and when someone eats it with another, they will forever be tied together. It was somewhat of a myth for children, but Sora had believed in it for as long as he could. He promised Kairi he would give her one, and she had given him one in return in the cave where they played in as children.

“You...were thinking about it,” Kairi said, smiling at the fruit. 

“I was,” Sora said, the fruit was soft to the touch, and he wasn’t even sure if it tasted good, “but it’s not just for us, Kairi.”

She blinked, “What do you mean?”

Sora met her eyes, “I don’t want to promise just to you, I had spent my time chasing after you and Riku, wanting to save the both of you, going through dangerous situations just to find you and—”

“You’re such a sap, Sora.”

Sora and Kairi looked to the side and found Riku standing with a hand on his hip and a grin on his face. Instead of standing where he had stood as children, Riku climbed up onto the tree and sat on Sora’s left side.

“Riku,” Sora said softly. “I’m not a sap, I’m just telling you that because of the both of you, I was able to explore other worlds—”

“Are you blaming us for getting captured?” Kairi asked, giving him a sarcastic smile while Riku had his brow arched.

“And joining the darkness?”

“No, I mean...I don’t know, you’re both ruining the moment!”

Riku nudged Sora in the arm, “Fine, go on then, finish up your speech.”

Sora bristled, and cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t have done this without you two always motivating me. When I found the both of you, I was happy, more than anything else, I couldn’t believe that you two were there in front of me. And then things started to get more complicated, but you’ve always encouraged me to fight for what’s right, including the others I met on the journey to this moment. So, thank you.”

“For getting kidnapped?”

“And joining the darkness?”

“Shut up, the both of you!” Sora glared, tightening his fingers on the paopu fruit.

Riku and Kairi laughed, the both of them leaning against Sora, wrapping their arms around him.

“We’re kidding,” Kairi said.

“We get it, we all had to sacrifice some of who we were on our journey,” Riku said, “and we all did our part in our own ways, even how little or how big they were, we’re here, and we’re going to win the battle tomorrow. Together.”

Sora nodded, finding comfort in Riku and Kairi’s presence, then he confidently bit into the paopu fruit, and passed it to Riku, who took a bite out of it, and Kairi who held it a second longer before taking her own bite.

“Even without the fruit,” Sora whispered as he tossed the fruit into the ocean, “we’re always be together.”

“That’s our promise,” Kairi said, leaning against Sora.

“To never give up on one another,” Riku said, closing his eyes against Sora’s brown spikes.

Sora was relieved, this promise, this hope, between the three of them, were theirs and no one else’s. He didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he knows that whatever happens, he’ll do his best to fight against the ones who threaten all the worlds and the light within.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the other trios, this trio has little to no fucking balance to them. It's so unbalanced that it's unlikable (at least to me.) Anyways, I was simply trying to give Kairi a bit more personality, and that the three of them are balanced together, and instead of Kairi shoving the fruit into Sora's face, it's Sora who has it, and wants to share it with his friends. And that they're growing away from childish things like a fruit that ties them together. I just wanted them all to be loved!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
